


Nightmare

by Random_Trash



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: AT!Asgore - Freeform, AT!Sans - Freeform, AT!Toriel - Freeform, F/M, Genocide, Nightmares, altertale, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 22:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8178589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Trash/pseuds/Random_Trash
Summary: She sighed "Welp sorry old man this is why I never make promises". The hall turned black and white. "Its a beautiful day outside. Birds are singing flowers are blooming" Toriel sighed "On days like these kids like you". Her eyes were black again."S H O U L D  B E  B U R N I N G  I N  H E L L" .





	

She felt her feet crunch the snow. Dust filled the air. She knows what that little  _shit_ s been doing. There's less monsters out than usual. That guy doesn't answer the door anymore. She knows her brother is next.  _Crunch Crunch_ "Hm are you giving a hug of acceptens" she heard his voice. Its cheery as usual. She walked a little faster. "NYOHOHOHO I the awsome Asgore will give you a big fluffy hug" she ran. She was to late. Her brother has been killed. "You c-can do a little bit better than t-that" his voice faded as he turned into dust. The kid just walked away. Toriel went to her brothers scarf. It had a little dust on it. She put around her neck. Tears ran down her neck to her chin. She wiped it off with her paw.

"That dirty brother killer" 

 

Her footsteps echoed the hall. All she had do is wait. She heard another pair of footsteps. The human was just a couple feet away from her. She chuckled "You've been busy huh" she looked at the human. "Let me ask you a question. Do you think even the worst person can change" her fist balled up in her hoodie "That everyone can be a good person if they just try". The kid took a step forward. She chuckled again "Let me ask you a better question. Wanna have a bad time" she growled. Her eyes were dark. "Because if take another step forward your  **really** not going to like what's gonna happen next" they took another step. 

She sighed "Welp sorry old man this is why I never make promises". The hall turned black and white. "Its a beautiful day outside. Birds are singing flowers are blooming" Toriel sighed "On days like these kids like you". Her eyes were black again.

" **S H O U L D  B E  B U R N I N G  I N**   **H**   **E L L"**.

She was ffighting for a long time. Hitting them with everything she got. She summoned streaks of fire. Dreemur beamers were flying around trying to hit the human. The human was so frustrated from dying so many times. Until Toriel was hit. "Huh huh hoo" she panted putting her paw on the cut that was on her chest. Blood was dripping from her mouth. "Welp I'm going to Grillbyz" she limped past the child. They just watched. "Asgore do you want anything" she turned into dust as she fell to the ground. The human watched her turn into dust. "Wait no" they shook their head "What have I done". They were walking towards the grayish dust. Asgores scarf and Toriels sweater were lying next to it. The dropped down on their knees. "I didn't want this to happen" the grabbed some dust and held it in their hand. "I-i I'm sorry" the dust blew away. "I know I'll just reset" Frisk got up and went towards the reset button. "No" a pale human hand was on theirs. "Its too late now you just need to kill one more" Frisk gulped "and who's that". The demons voice echoed through Frisk's head "Papyrus". Frisk shook their head "No I won't listen to you anymore". The demon chuckled "You didn't listen to me. You listen to you. All I did was encourage you" . Frisk Moved the demons hand. They tried to press the button it didn't work. "SOMEONE HELP ME" Frisk screamed for help "but nobody came".

"AAAAAAH" Frisk got up sitting on the couch. "Something wrong kid" Toriel was on Sans' lap he was asleep. "Ugh nothing" Toriel raised an eyebrow "I know when someone is lying. When Asgore was just a little kid. In both ways" she chuckled "He always thought he would get away. But I always knew what's up. So what's up". Frisk sighed "Don't tell anybody". Toriel looked at Sans. She chuckled she thought it was cute when he drooled. "Sure". Toriel listened closely. "Its ok I have nightmares too. Most are of um" she sighed "Death". Her voice sounded cold. "But I haven't a lot since you broke the barrier" She paused"i guess its  _goat_ ed good". Frisk laughed "Thanks for the talk".

"No worries just don't tell anyone about having nightmares. Promise". Frisk nodded "Good. And you can always talk to me about this kinda stuff".

"Of course" Frisk sighed "Goodnight".

"Goodnight".


End file.
